Inuyasha Drabbles
by WritingRin
Summary: Random theme words... Old drabbles from Livejournal. NOT CONNECTED to each other
1. Boxes

Boxes.

Boxes piled high with clothes, books, food, and small pieces of furniture. The entire Higurashi house was almost empty. Even some of the things in the shrine had been packed up, the rest left for the family that was inheriting it from them now that they were leaving. But one room was still not finished. It was this room where the three Higurashis could be found packing.

Souta was in charge of the desk. He had to take out all the notebooks and put them at the bottom, then put all the other things on top. Hairbrushes, loose change, makeup she had obviously never worn, which he threw in the trash along with some crumpled pieces of paper, lots of pens, and... her diary? Souta stared down at the little book, glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then tucked it into his clothes and resumed packing just in time. He hunched over the box as he focused on packing, instead of thinking.

' _Two corners together, drop it, half, half again..._.' Mama Higurashi thought, as she finished folding the quilt on her daughter's bed, which had been made from her father's clothes after he died. Kagome had acquired it after a 'father-daughter' day at school, when she came home and started crying. Mama had run her hands over it a few nights after that, and reminisced, even sat with Kagome and helped her picture her father wearing the different outfits the quilt was made of, but she'd made most of them up because she couldn't remember...

Mama sighed as she set the folded quilt down and tried to fit it into the box. Kagome's bedspread and two sheets were already in there. But it was a big box... Still, the quilt wouldn't fit. Sighing again, Mama turned around. "Grandfather, do you have another box?" she asked with a voice that shook, raising her eyes to the old man.

Jiji turned around, his wisened eyes looking over the woman kneeling on the floor. Turning, he grabbed an empty box and handed it to her, staring at her a moment longer after she reached out for the box. Souta looked up.

"Kagome wouldn't want us to be sad," he said simply, then turned back around, the tilt of his shoulders showing that he felt like a weight had just been placed on his shoulders. "She would tell us to... get on with our lives. That is what we must do now. Don't think. Just pack." With that, he took his box, walked swiftly to the door, and left with his head held high and his expression grim.

Mama stared after him. ' _How can I get on with my life when my husband and daughter are dead?'_ she wanted to ask. ' _When all it takes to remember one of them is cooking dinner or washing clothes? Or packing up their things? She wasn't supposed to die back there, Jiji. She wasn't supposed to die!'_ Slamming her fist on the ground angrily, Mama broke and cried onto the quilt in her arms, as her son came up behind her to hug her shoulders.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A/N: I wrote this drabble so long ago for an IY group on livejournal. I didn't like it at the time but I don't know why! So I thought it was time to finally post it!


	2. Spot

There was debris everywhere. It looked like a tornado had torn through the countryside, picking everything up and dropping it back down in a heap. And what had caused this little tornado?

A spot.

That's right, a spot.

There was a _spot_ on Kagome's face. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel it, spreading. And if she didn't do something about it fast she was going to go crazy! The problem was, she couldn't find it, and she couldn't find the thing that would help her find it!

Why was it when you really needed a mirror your compact always went missing? At least until you didn't need it anymore? If she didn't know better she'd think the cosmos had something against mirrors. Then again, maybe it just had something against her. Her whole life was just one big cosmic conspiracy! Time traveling, battling demons, putting together a powerful jewel, sending her the love of her life only to have him ripped away by his ex... And the Fates couldn't even see fit to provide her with the small compensation of a mirror when she really needed one? _'I oughta get a big one. A really reallllly big one. That way I won't ever loose it...'_

Frustratedly, Kagome started throwing things out of the bag, forcing the other occupants of her little camp to duck periodically.

"Don't you think we should stop her, houshi-sama?" Sango asked, casting a glance at their crazed companion.

"She does seem to be getting a little out of hand..." Miroku agreed. "Do you want to tell her Inuyasha was just joking about the spot?"

"Right now I don't think it would be such a good-DUCK!" Sango screeched suddenly, falling over backwards to avoid getting beamed with one of Kagome's cooking pots.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still oblivious. ' _Ramen, ramen, ramen... chopsticks, bowls, t-shirt, candy, deoderant, shampoo, mirr-_ -' "AH!" Kagome wailed, as the mirror she'd just found was plucked out of her hand by two clawed fingers.

"Oi! Wench! What do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha demanded, holding the mirror out of her reach. "You're destroying all the ramen!"

"I just need... the mirror," Kagome gasped, swiping it from him with surprising speed. Immediately she popped it open and looked at her face.

"Th-there's nothing there..." she said, disbelievingly. "There's nothing... there." Suddenly her eyebrow began to tick. "I-nu-ya-shaaaa," she ground out. She spun around. But he was missing. No, there he was, in the distance! "OI! GET BACK HERE YOU COWAAARD!"

Flinging down the mirror she took off at a run. "I'll get you for this, you JERK! You're going to clean up this mess!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I'd clean up YOUR MESS!"

"YOU CAUSED IT!"

"IT'S YOUR MESS!" he yelled back.

"WELL IT'S MOSTLY YOUR RAMEN!"

She could run pretty fast when she was into it. And her osuwari worked from quite a distance. Inuyasha picked up the speed.

"SLOW DOWN, Y-YOU!" Kagome yelled, beginning to be worn out.

"Yeah right," he grumbled. But he did slow a bit, every time that she did. Until finally she fell. Then he slowly came back to her, but warily.

She didn't seem so angry yet. "Inuyasha," she murmured warningly. But before he could take off again she murmured, "OSUWARI." Then she was back on her feet, smiling triumphantly.

"All that walking we do, you think I can't keep up at least that far?! HA!"


	3. Gift

**Gift**

Hojo was ready. Kagome was at school today and he'd been waiting to give her his gift—a bracelet. He'd gotten it out of a machine. But it was the thought that counted, he always said. He hurried down the hallway to her classroom, just barely remembering to smile at all the people trying to tell him hello.

"Kagome-chan!" he called out, waving. Some of the other students stopped to watch but he didn't notice as he went over to her, bubbling with excitement.

"Hello, Hojo-kun," she said softly.

"Here, Kagome-chan, I got this for you!"

"Oh…Th-thank you…"

"Will you go out with me this weekend?"

"Um… sure, Hojo-kun…" 

Kagome could hardly believe it! From the moment she'd heard herself saying those three dreaded words, "Um…. Sure, Hojo-kun," she'd known it was all downhill from there. She wasn't even sure why she agreed, except that he'd actually given her a real gift for a change instead of orthopedic shoes and she'd been caught off-guard. Too bad it was the ugliest bracelet she'd ever seen!

And now he was late! Just as she was thinking about turning around and leaving the restaurant, she heard her name being called. With a grimace and a sigh, Kagome turned to face her fate.


	4. Prism

Shippou held something in his hand. He was playing with it, holding it up to the light and admiring the rainbows it created. He turned it this way and that, even getting the rainbows to reflect on his clothes. He laughed and danced around with it happily.

He didn't notice when Kagome came up behind him. She watched for a while and laughed quietly to herself. But he heard her and turned around, flushing and hiding the thing he was playing with behind his back.

Kagome smiled at the boy. "Whatcha got there, Shippou?" she asked, leaning forward to try to see. "Is it something I would like too?"

Reluctantly, Shippou pulled out his 'toy' again and Kagome gasped. Shippou winced and clenched his hand tightly. But Kagome recovered quickly. "That's a piece of a diamond, where'd you get that?"

"Inuyasha's Kongōsōha... Kagome... why does it do this?" Shippou bit his lip, holding his hand up to the sky again. Rainbows covered the ground.

Kagome held her breath for a moment, enjoying the pretty sight. She smiled. "It's a prism... Light is made up of all kinds of colors, the prism scatters them so that they become visable. Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah. Are real rainbows the same?"

"Yes. Raindrops are prisms, so when it rains it makes big rainbows."

Shippou smiled happily at this new knowledge and took the 'prism' back again. "Thanks for telling me, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Shippou," Kagome said, pulling the kitsune in for a brief hug.


	5. Chase

**Chase**

Puff. Puff. Kagome was getting winded. How was she supposed to catch something that fast? She never would have given chase if she realized the little bugger could move like that! But she had to go on. Hadn't she been Top Chaser in elementary? Old age couldn't get the better of her yet!

She caught sight of him just as he raced by, a blur of orange and blue.

"Come back here!" she cried, taking off. When she lost him she looked around, and then she peeked through the bushes.

"You're it!" she exclaimed, tagging Shippou's bushy tail and fleeing.


	6. Kill

Kagome was just minding her own business, making breakfast, when a spider dropped onto her shoulder. Shrieking, she brushed it off and jumped to her feet. The rest of the group jerked awake.

"Kill it! Killit!Killit!Killit!" Kagome screamed, hopping around, brushing herself off.

"Kill WHAT?!" Inuyasha demanded, unable to smell any youkai around.

"That! Kill that!" she cried, pointing at the offending insect.

"What?! I don't see anything!" Inuyasha replied.

But Miroku saw the problem. He swept into action, heroically smashing the spider with his staff.

"There you go, Kagome-chan, you may thank me later by agreeing to have m—"

Thunk.


End file.
